A Brother's Thought
by V-R-Ka
Summary: [AU]Apa ini kutukan karena ia dan Juugo suka menyewa kaset berlabel R18? [Warning: Cracking crack]


A Brother's Thought

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Plot-bunny, crack, AU, OOC, de el el.

.

.

Selamat Membaca

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah masa pubertas, Hozuki Suigetsu menolak ajakan kencan dari kekasih putus-sambungnya. Ia bahkan meninggalkannya di koridor, setelah mendengar kalau saudara kembarnya terjatuh dari palang sejajar di ruang senam. Ia benar-benar tamat jika terjadi sesuatu yang serius pada saudara perempuannya itu. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Mmm~~~. Aaa, Neji." Suara itu mengusiknya. "Jangan pegang disitu." Pinta seseorang dari dalam ruang kesehatan. Meski samar, ia tahu benar itu suara siapa. Saudaranya acap kali menggunakan nada manja itu saat membujuk orang tua mereka.

Suigetsu melepaskan pegangannya di gagang pintu. Keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangannya saat tahu adiknya bersama orang itu. Dan orang itu berani menyentuhnya? Ia menenangkan, menjernihkan pikirannya. Mungkin orang itu tak sengaja.

"Tapi Tenten, jika aku tidak meletakkan jariku disini, aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya dengan baik." Suara maskulin terdengar dari balik pintu.

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan? Adiknya terkilir, dan apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh jari untuk kaki terkilir? Ia memandang ke atas dan tulisan 'Perawat: Sedang Istirahat' menyapanya, membuat lidahnya seakan tertarik ke dalam.

"Tapi Neji, bukankah biasanya orang memakai minyak atau _lotion_ dulu. Apa tidak akan kesusahan jika seperti ini?"

 _Glek!_  
Kerongkongan siswa bersurai cerah itu mendadak kering. Pertanyaan adiknya yang terlontar dengan intonasi tak bersalah itu terdengar benar-benar salah di telinganya. Pertama jari, dan kedua, _lotion_? Minyak? Tidak mungkin. Ia menggeleng cepat. Bayangan di kepalanya benar-benar kacau. Apa ini kutukan karena ia dan Juugo suka menyewa kaset berlabel R18?

"Tenang saja, kau percaya padaku 'kan? Ini akan sakit pada awalnya tapi tak akan lama." Suara itu seperti meruntuhkan bendungan kesabaran Suigetsu. Apa Hyuuga cantik yang dipacari saudaranya itu tidak punya moral sama sekali? Di tempat umum? Terlebih di sekolah? "Dan Tenten, apa aku boleh melepas ini?" Pertanyaan itu seperti menggerakkan tangan Suigetsu. Ia memutar gagang pintu dan masuk dengan berisik.

"Kau tidak akan melepas apapun dan menjauh dari adikku, Hyuuga!" Bentuknya. Ia menyibak tirai pemisah antar tempat tidur kasar. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal ia memelototi sepasang siswa-siswi yang lebih dulu menghuni ruangan itu.

Keduanya tersentak, untung saja Neji tak melepaskan kaki Tenten yang sedang diperiksanya, atau kondisi pesenam andalan sekolah itu akan bertambah parah. Ia menatap lurus siswa yang baru saja masuk itu dengan tanpa ekspresi. Seakan menunggu apa yang akan dilanjutkan kakak Tenten itu selanjutnya.

Berbeda dengan Tenten, yang matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat wajah merah dan tatapan haus darah kakaknya. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya seperti itu adalah saat mereka di sekolah dasar, ketika seseorang menabraknya dengan sepeda. "Nii-chan?" Bisiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Di ruangan tertutup seperti ini, hanya berdua dengan..." Ia mencecar adiknya lantang, namun kesulitan untuk menyebut nama siswa bersurai cokelat yang berada bersama mereka dengan normal.  
"Dengan manusia ini?" Sambungnya lagi. Ia meneliti Tenten dari rambut hingga kaki. Kalau saja ia tak melihat bengkak di kaki kanannya, pasti ia sudah menarik tangan Neji dari sana.

"Neji menolongku." Jawabnya polos, matanya beralih pada pemuda bermata selayaknya mutiara di ujung tempat tidurnya.

"Kau yakin? Lantas apa yang kudengar? Ia ingin melepaskan pakaianmu!" Tuntutnya tak terima. Neji hanya memandangi kakak iparnya (jika bisa disebut begitu) dengan dahi berkerut.

Tenten menyembunyikan tawanya dengan kepalan tangan. "Iya, Neji memang melepaskan kaos kakiku. Tidak nyaman memakai kaos kaki jika kedua kakimu bermasalah."

"Dan, dan, minyak, _lotion_ , apa maksudnya? Tenten, aku ini sama dengannya, aku mengerti tentang hal seperti itu." Suigetsu terdengar histeris sekarang.

Raut jengkel jelas di wajah Hyuuga Neji sekarang. Ia menolak dikatakan sama dengan badut kelas itu. "Ahem." Ia berdehem memperingatkan.

Tenten memandangi keduanya bergantian dengan mata berkilat jenaka. Berteman akrab dengan makhluk berlawanan jenis mampu membuatnya mengerti arah pembicaraan kakaknya. Ini konyol sekali. Kakaknya itu mengira ia dan Neji melakukan 'itu'. "Nii-chan, dengar dulu." Ia memanggilnya untuk mendekat. "Salah satu kakiku hanya terkilir, dan Neji mau mengurutnya. Bukankah biasanya Kaa-san mengurut dengan menggunakan minyak?"

Suigetsu gelagapan, merasakan tatapan menusuk dari sepasang iris lavender yang mengikuti gerak-geriknya dengan awas. Wajar jika Neji ingin mencoba mengurut Tenten. Keluarga Hyuuga memiliki dojo yang cukup besar di kota itu dan kabarnya mereka memiliki teknik tersendiri untuk mengatasi keseleo.

"Kau yakin?" Tanyanya pada adiknya untuk memastikan.

"Yakin, kakiku mungkin tidak bisa berfungsi untuk sementara, tapi pisau rahasiaku hanya perlu tangan untuk difungsikan." Sekarang adiknya yang imut menghilang, berganti sosok sadis yang berpenampilan sama persis dengannya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan. "Hyuuga, aku minta maaf. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya, aku pastikan akan ada perseteruan selama tujuh turunan antara Hozuki dan Hyuuga." ancamnya dan menatap adiknya lekat-lekat. "Aku akan pulang bersamamu. Tunggu di kelasmu." Dengan itu ia berbalik ke arah pintu.

"Umm Nii-chan, kau tidak harus menemaniku. Kau mungkin harus pulang lebih dulu. Tadi pagi kaa-san menemukan tumpukan kaset 'rahasiamu'." Suara nyaring itu lagi, dan kali ini Suigetsu hampir memaki, hampir. 

* * *

Terima Kasih sudah membaca.

A/N: Kenapa Suigetsu dan Tenten? Karena saya pernah liat gambar Suigetsu dan Tenten dengan ekspresi yang sama, mirip, hanya berbeda di rambut dan warna matanya (sama warna kulit). 


End file.
